


5th Wheeling on a Friday Night

by justemetenir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justemetenir/pseuds/justemetenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana had just about enough off all the couples in her life. Until of course she sees the handsome bartender, and then suddenly she doesn't think she'll have a problem with them for much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5th Wheeling on a Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago, and never posted it for some reason. I hope you like it! Comments are much appreciated!

Morgana had just about enough off all the couples in her life. It was another Friday night of sitting in the middle of another dimly lit sports bar. All the couplings that seemed to follow her around were really starting to drive her insane. She was never happy with the men she had dated, and a part of her deep deep down wanted what her friends had but she wasn't going lose sleep over it, instead she would just suffer through. Plus, the creepy men who were staring at her like she was a piece of meat always put her off from talking to anyone. 

Her best friend Gwen, and fiancé, Lance, are holding hands and gazing at each other like they can see stars in each other's eyes, leaving Morgana to pretend to busy herself with her cell phone, when all she really wants to do is go home, drink some wine, and sleep preferably before 1 am. She took another sip of her pint, and makes to leave the table. She needs to separate herself from her sickening friends, but she's boxed in between Gwen and Arthur, her prat brother who is completely oblivious to the stares he's getting as he snogs the daylights out of his boyfriend, Merlin. Gwaine was off somewhere doing who the hell knew what with who the hell knows who.

Morgana rolls her eyes, downs the rest of her drink, and practically punches Arthur's side so he'll move over. He glares at her, and she gives him a two finger salute in return, while he slowly extricates himself, Merlin laughing at them. The surprising part is that she actually doesn't mind Merlin, and she can't fathom how the hell Arthur had won him over. He was too sweet for him, but who knows, they've been dating for several years, so they obviously had something she couldn't possibly fathom. She was also aware of the engagement ring Arthur kept in the glove compartment of his car, which she stumbled on completely by accident, frantically searching for tissues after she spilled her chai latte all over the dashboard of Arthur's car. She remembered how Arthur's eyes went from furious to embarrassed in a matter of seconds. 

Gwen gives her an apologetic smile, and Morgana can't help, but grin back. She was happy for her friends, but she just couldn't stand being the only single one, and she desperately needed more alcohol. 

Morgana sits down at the bar, and a handsome blond bartender, with hard to ignore golden curls asks her what she wants to drink.

"Whiskey, please."

The man's eyes widen but he only nods and gives her a small smile. He pours her a drink and sets it across from her.

"Don’t worry about it. This one's on the house."

Morgana quirks a brow. "Thank you sir?" She doesn't mean for it to come out as a question, but his generosity takes her by surprise. 

"I saw your mates, back there. I can relate, I have friends that act the same way, and my single arse is always looking for any excuse to leave them." His grin is wide and generous.

"Finally, someone I can complain to!" Morgana smiles wide and takes the shot glass in her hand. "Take a shot with me?"

He hesitates for a second, then says, "Aw, fuck it. Sure." He picks up a shot glass and fills his own. 

"To the single life?" 

"Fuck yeah." She smiles and hits her glass against his in a moment of solidarity, and they hook arms and take a shot. 

She can't remember the last time she had felt such at ease with anyone right away. It made her insides warm and she really didn't want the fuzzy feeling to go away. "I think we should be friends now." Morgana says before she promptly closes her mouth, mortified. Why did she revert back to grade school child speech? The alcohol was clearly making her a bit loose mouthed. 

Thankfully, the bartender just smiles and says, "only if my mom says it's okay with your mom," in a completely adorable little tyke voice impression. Morgana's grin is completely out of control, and she pulls a pen out of her pocket and writes her name and number on a napkin before placing it in the tip jar by the counter. 

As she's turning to leave, the man gently rests his hand on top of her hand and says, "I'm Leon by the way." She grins at him before leaving, holding it until she reaches her table. Arthur gives her a strange look.

"What?"

"Nothing. It’s just you look-- happy?" Arthur's eyebrow is raised at her in a way that makes her roll her eyes. 

"So what if I am?" Morgana ignores everyone's blatant stares until she can't help herself and caves in. "Okay, I was talking to this bloke, alright?" She says in a hurried way and holds up her hands. "Now will you guys leave me alone?"

"Who?!" Gwen is looking at her behind a giant smile and her face lights up, while Arthur's mouth is wide open, and Merlin whispers something to him to make him close it.

"Who are you? And where the hell is my sister?" Arthur says, after which Merlin lightly punches his arm and turns to Morgana, asking her for the details. She more than happily complies. If only for the fact she had a feeling she wouldn't be single much longer, if the sharpie pen number on the corner of her napkin was anything to go by.


End file.
